Tu as mille fois mon âge
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Dean se retrouve seul avec Castiel au bunker. Et il a quelques questions à poser à l'ange... Un questionnaire qui va très vite déraper. /!\ Destiel (Saison 10).


**« Tu as mille fois mon âge »**

_Voici un OS un peu bizarre. Il se situe pendant la saison 10, mais Dean n'est plus un démon. Par contre, Castiel est redevenu humain. Et le Winchester a quelques questions à lui demander avant de lui poser la plus importante d'entre elles._

_Destiel, évidemment !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. _

**...**

Dean était redevenu un humain grâce aux efforts de Castiel et Sam. Maintenant, ils vivaient tous ensemble au bunker. Mais l'ange n'avait plus de pouvoirs. Il avait dû abandonner sa Grâce volée et de ce fait, il redevint un humain. Cette situation le déprimait, la fatigue s'emparait de lui tous les jours. Un matin ordinaire, Dean préparait du café dans la cuisine de leur QG. Il devait rejoindre Sam partit en éclaireur au Minnesota, pour s'occuper d'une nouvelle enquête. Comme il avait encore du temps devant lui, le frère voulait en profiter pour parler en tête à tête avec Castiel. Parce que, depuis qu'il n'était plus un démon, Dean s'était aperçu de certaines choses au sujet de son amitié avec l'ex-ange. Ces derniers jours, ces dernières années en fait, le Winchester ne regardait plus Castiel de la même manière. Il se surprenait à jeter des coups d'œil discret sur ses fesses lorsqu'il était retourné, Dean avait envie de passer ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille du brun, il vouait une obsession pour ses mains, ses lèvres, et il rêvait secrètement de se noyer dans le bleu océan de ses magnifiques yeux. Ces nouveaux sentiments l'empêchaient de réfléchir ou de dormir. Dean avait tenté à de nombreuses reprises de mater un magasine porno en se livrant à ses plaisirs solitaires. Mais à chaque fois, ses pensées déviaient vers l'ange. Il perdit l'envie de draguer dans les bars ou les bordels qu'il affectionnait tant par le passé. Le Winchester décida alors de parler à son ami, il avait des questions à lui poser.

Perdu dans ses délires, il ne vit qu'au dernier moment Castiel entrer dans la cuisine. Et lorsque Dean découvrit son ami complètement débraillé, les cheveux en bataille, un peignoir bleu marine qui cachait à peine son corps, il dut se mettre une claque mentale pour reprendre ses esprits. L'aîné fit semblant de touiller son café en baragouinant.

\- Salut, Cass. Bien dormi ?

\- _Hello, Dean. _

Castiel brisa une nouvelle fois l'espace personnel du frère en s'approchant trop près de lui pour attraper une tasse qu'il remplit à ras bord de liquide chaud. Dean se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la table pour s'asseoir sur une chaise. Castiel le rejoint en face de lui. L'ex-ange avait les traits tirés, la mine basse, les cernes ternissaient son beau regard. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le frère passa la langue sur ses lèvres avant de maugréer.

\- Merde...

Castiel leva la tête.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le frère posa ses mains à plat sur la table, il tenta de se donner une contenance pour avouer.

\- Cass... J'aimerais te parler...

Ne comprenant pas, ce dernier répliqua en toute simplicité.

\- Oui, si tu veux. Tu sais que j'aime nos petites conversations.

Castiel touilla à son tour son café avant de porter la cuillère à sa bouche, sortant trop sa langue, ce qui acheva Dean.

\- Arrête de faire ça, Cass.

\- Pardon ?

Le frère ferma les yeux et souffla un coup avant de dire.

\- J'aimerais... Hum... Je me rends compte que tu sais tout sur moi, mais je ne sais rien sur toi.

L'ex-ange pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Cass, est-ce que tu pourrais me parler de ta vie d'ange ? De ton « enfance », si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

L'homme plissa des yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'aimerais mieux te connaître. Je voudrais savoir comment tu vivais là-haut. S'il te plaît...

Castiel but une gorgée de café, puis posa la tasse devant lui avant de commencer.

\- Oh, hum... Tu sais, ce n'est pas très passionnant. J'ai été créé par Père, comme tous mes autres frères et sœurs. J'ai passé des milliers d'années au paradis avant d'avoir ma première mission.

\- C'était comment ? Le paradis, je veux dire.

Il haussa les épaules pour expliquer.

\- C'est assez flou, à vrai dire. Nous n'avions pas de corps à proprement parler. Nous étions faits de lumière divine, pure et blanche. Nous naviguions dans des nuages éclatants. Tout était de paix et de joie. Ensemble, on communiquait par télépathie. J'étais si heureux...

Dean baissa la tête, ses yeux commencèrent à briller de tristesse.

\- Est-ce que ça te manque, parfois ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Nous n'étions pas là pour ça. On attendait les ordres de Père. Chacun de nous avait une mission bien précise, mais il fallait souvent patienter des centaines d'années pour la commencer.

Connaissant la réponse, le Winchester reprit.

\- Quelle était ta mission à toi ?

Castiel plongea ses yeux bleus dans le vert de ceux de Dean.

\- Toi. Tu étais ma mission.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

Après avoir but une autre gorgée de café, Castiel répliqua.

\- Et bien, nous avons fait en sorte que Mary et John Winchester tombent amoureux afin que toi et Sam veniez au monde. Vous deviez être une meilleure version de Caïn et Abel, pour sauver la Terre. Depuis que tu es né, je t'ai surveillé.

Choqué, Dean recula sur sa chaise.

\- Merde. Ne dis plus jamais ça, Cass ! C'est super gênant !

Plissant de nouveau les yeux, l'ange reprit.

\- Mais Dean, c'est toi qui as voulu savoir.

\- Oui, bah passe les années où tu m'as surveillé alors que j'étais qu'un gosse, tu veux. C'est juste _creepy. _Raconte-moi plutôt comment et pourquoi tu es venu sur Terre.

Castiel souffla un coup avant de demander.

\- Dean, pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ?

\- Parce que... Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je veux juste savoir, s'il te plaît, Cass...

L'ex-ange fit tourner sa tasse à moitié vide dans ses mains en avouant.

\- Lorsque nous avons compris que tu étais en enfer, Père m'a confié une nouvelle mission. Avec une garnison d'anges, il voulait que je vienne te sauver. Parce que j'étais ton ange gardien attitré et que tu ne devais pas finir chez ce traître de Lucifer.

\- Oui, je me rappelle un peu... Je me souviens de l'enfer et des tortures. Ensuite, je me suis réveillé dans un cercueil, je me suis retrouvé au milieu d'une forêt. À une station-service, j'ai vu une marque rouge en forme de main sur mon épaule. Mais je ne me rappelle pas de toi... Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

\- Pas grand-chose, à vrai dire. Mes frères et moi sommes descendus dans les profondeurs de la terre. Lorsque je t'ai vu, je me suis dirigé vers toi. Bon nombre d'anges sont morts en pénétrant en enfer. J'ai réussi à tenir bon. Je me souviens que tu hurlais, encore et encore. Je ressentais ta douleur. J'ai posé ma main sur toi et ma lumière t'a brûlé la peau. J'ai dû me battre contre des démons pour remonter ton âme sur terre. Tes cris ont résonné dans ma tête durant plusieurs jours. C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais pu me montrer physiquement lorsque tu m'invoquais. Il fallait que je recharge mon énergie angélique avant d'arriver sur terre.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, durant lesquels Dean observait intensément son ami avec des yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Cass... Et tu dis que ce n'est pas grand-chose, ça !

\- Hum...

\- Ah, et aussi... Lorsque tu as quitté le corps de Jimmy Novak, avant ça, tu es venu me voir en rêve pour me dire que tu avais quelque chose d'important à me révéler, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Dean souffla un coup avant de demander.

\- Tu es retourné au paradis, n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite, quand tu es revenu dans ton « vaisseau », tu n'as plus voulu me parler, ni même me dire cette chose si importante. Tu étais distant. Cass, il s'est passé quoi au paradis durant ces jours-là ?

Cette fois, l'ange baissa la tête, ne parlant plus.

\- Cass ?

\- Je... J'ai failli à ma mission, Dean. Je devais te guider, te sauver. Mais toi, tu ne m'écoutais déjà pas à l'époque. Alors Père m'a...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, les yeux toujours fixés sur la table.

\- Cass ? Il a fait quoi ton paternel ?

\- Il m'a puni. Lorsqu'un ange failli à sa tâche, il est ramené de force à la maison. Dans une prison céleste. Pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. Pour toi, Sam et Jimmy, seuls quelques jours sont passé. Mais pour moi, ce fut une éternité. Durant laquelle on me faisait revivre toutes les souffrances de l'humanité, pour que je comprenne à quel point l'enjeu était trop important. J'étais le meilleur soldat de ma section, mais j'ai... Je me suis trop rapproché des humains. Père disait que j'allais finir comme eux si ça continuait. Alors il m'a ramené au Paradis pour...

\- Te torturer ? Comprit Dean avec horreur. Il t'a lavé le cerveau pour que tu redeviennes sa marionnette, c'est ça ?

\- Il faut que tu comprennes qu'un ange est créé pour obéir aux ordres. Nous n'avons pas d'autre fonction. Mais je commençais à m'attacher à toi, à tes coutumes. Seulement, pour nous, ce que vous faites, Sam et toi, c'est une perdition. Nous n'avions pas le droit de goûter aux plaisirs matériels, ni même aux plaisirs charnels. Parce que c'est à cause de ça que les anges deviennent déchus. Et je ne pouvais pas tomber. Il fallait te sauver, il fallait sauver le monde de l'Apocalypse.

Le Winchester passa ses mains sur son visage, il essuya discrètement une larme au passage.

\- Putain de merde, Cass. J'aimerais savoir autre chose, ça fait quoi d'être un ange ?

Castiel haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est... Pur. Magnifique. Mais en même temps, c'est compliqué. Parce que nous passons des milliers d'années à attendre sans pouvoir parler. Nous avons tous les pouvoirs de l'univers, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de les utiliser avant que Père nous en donne l'ordre.

\- En gros, vous êtes des êtres divins enchaînés au paradis avant que votre Dieu ne joue avec vous.

\- Dean, je...

Légèrement en colère, et triste à la fois, le frère continua.

\- Parle-moi de Naomi.

À l'entente de ce nom, Castiel tiqua.

\- Pourquoi, tu... ?

\- Cass, je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Tu as toujours fui avant que je sache, alors... S'il te plaît, explique-moi.

Un peu tremblant, l'ex-ange termina sa tasse de café avant de reprendre ses explications.

\- Naomi était un ange supérieur. Une fois que Père avait déserté le paradis, elle et d'autres anges devaient remettre de l'ordre à la maison. Ils m'ont sorti du purgatoire. Au départ, je ne savais pas que Naomi était derrière tout ça. Elle... Dean, pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

Les yeux brillants, le frère répondit.

\- Je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerais bientôt. Mais pitié, je veux connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Dis-moi.

Castiel se frotta les yeux avant d'avouer, la tête baissée.

\- Naomi avait une autre façon de garder les anges sous son contrôle. Elle n'était pas Dieu, elle n'avait pas tous les pouvoirs. Alors, elle m'emmenait toujours au paradis sans que personne sur terre ne s'aperçoive de mon absence. Une fois là-haut, elle me donnait les ordres à suivre. Elle me posait des questions. Et même si je ne voulais pas y répondre, les paroles sortaient toutes seules de ma bouche. Je devais rester avec vous de façon incognito. Il ne fallait pas que je trahisse mon secret comme je l'avais déjà fait. Alors, pour être sûr que je ne dirais rien, elle faisait en sorte que je ne me souvienne jamais de mes allées et venues au paradis.

Dean n'eut qu'un instant de réflexion avant de comprendre.

\- Lobotomie ? C'est ça ? Elle te lavait le cerveau tous les jours ?

Castiel passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Oui. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite. Lorsque je l'ai compris, j'ai voulu me défaire de son emprise. C'est pour ça que j'ai volé et gardé la tablette des anges. Elle... Elle voulait que je te tue. Durant des mois, elle créait des copies de toi pour m'apprendre à t'assassiner, encore et encore. Je ne voulais pas, mais je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de son contrôle. C'est pour ça que j'ai failli te détruire, dans la crypte le jour où nous avons trouvé la tablette. Mais dès que je l'ai touchée, j'ai pu casser ce lien avec elle. J'ai passé les semaines suivantes à me cacher. Les anges au service de Noami voulaient me retrouver. Et ils ont réussi à un moment. Je bougeais tellement, que j'ai vite perdu le contrôle de mes déplacements, j'ai baissé ma garde quelques secondes. Et ça a était suffisant pour ses partisans. Ils m'ont torturé pour savoir où je cachais la tablette. Je n'ai rien dit. Seul Crowley a trouvé ma planque et... Enfin, c'est le jour où tu m'as retrouvé en sang sur la route, avec ton frère.

Le Winchester fut horrifié d'entendre ces paroles. Parce qu'il se souvint qu'il avait jugé son ami ce jour-là. Il l'avait envoyé balader, croyant que Castiel l'avait trahi, son frère et lui.

\- Putain de merde ! Cass, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !? Je t'ai traité comme de la merde cette fois-là ! Si j'avais su, je... Je suis désolé.

En colère contre lui-même, Dean se leva d'un bond, sous le regard interrogateur de Castiel. Il lui tourna le dos pour essuyer une autre larme, puis il demanda.

\- Parle-moi de tes frères et sœurs. Parce que, dans mes souvenirs, c'était de vrais cons. Mais je me rends compte que j'ai tout faux depuis le début.

L'ange se tortilla sur sa chaise.

\- Dean, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu...

\- Je t'en supplie, Cass. Parle-moi d'eux. Pourquoi tu les as tués ?

Il tiqua sur la dernière phrase. Les yeux brillants de larmes, il avoua.

\- Parce que... Certains d'entre eux ne comprenaient pas mon attachement envers toi. Ils disaient que tu me pervertissais. Ils voulaient te tuer. Mais ma mission était de te garder en vie. Je devais veiller sur toi. Je te faisais éviter tous les dangers sans que tu le saches.

Dean, toujours debout, posa ses mains sur la table. Il considéra son ami un moment.

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu as tué tes propres frères... Pour moi ?

\- Oui. Sauf la fois où je me suis pris pour Dieu avec les léviathans. Pourquoi tu... ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ?

Dépité, Castiel répondit.

\- Imagine que tu doives tuer Sam. Encore et encore. Plusieurs fois. Qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais, toi ? Sachant que tu n'as pas le choix. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, le monde sombrerait dans le chaos.

Dean baissa la tête. La colère montait en lui.

\- Merde ! Si j'avais dû le faire, je crois que je me serais foutu en l'air...

Castiel serra les lèvres avant de lâcher.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai essayé de faire ces dernières années ? J'ai voulu rester au purgatoire pour me punir. Lorsque je suis devenu humain, j'ai préféré errer sans but dans les rues en mourant de faim plutôt que de t'appeler. Je voulais laver ce sang sur mes mains. Mais je n'ai jamais pu le faire. Parce qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour me ramener au paradis alors que je voulais simplement mourir. Mais même ça, je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire correctement. J'ai mis mon paradis à feu et à sang, j'ai tué ma propre espèce, mais je n'arrive pas à me racheter. J'espérais que Metatron me tue. Mais il a préféré te tuer, toi. Parce qu'il savait que...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- Il savait quoi ? S'impatienta le frère.

\- Metatron savait que ta mort me détruirait. Mais pas assez pour mourir. Il voulait que je souffre. Parce que la mort serait une bénédiction pour moi et il ne voulait pas me l'offrir.

Dean se rassit. Il tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

\- Cass, tu es en train de me dire, que toutes les conneries que tu as faites, c'était pour moi ? Ton pacte avec Crowley, tes nombreux sacrifices, tes éternelles fuites, ton autre pacte avec Metatron, ta Grâce volée... ?

Castiel pencha une nouvelle fois la tête sur le côté.

\- Évidemment, Dean. Tu pensais que c'était pour quoi ?

\- Pour toi. Pour le paradis.

\- Mais Dean... Tu étais ma mission, j'étais ton gardien. Sans toi, je n'étais rien. Je n'étais personne. Si tu n'existais pas, je serais encore en train d'attendre au paradis.

Le Winchester était désormais en colère contre lui-même.

\- Cass, si je n'étais pas là, tu ne serais pas mort mille fois, tu aurais encore ta Grâce et tes pouvoirs, tu vivrais en paix avec tes frères. Merde ! Esther avait raison ! À l'instant même où tu as posé la main sur moi en enfer, tu étais perdu. Je t'ai détruit. Complètement. Entièrement. J'ai exterminé tout ce qui faisait de toi un ange. Je t'ai tué...

Il sourit amèrement en rajoutant.

\- Et le pire dans tout ça, le pire... C'est que je ne m'en compte que maintenant.

Il enfouit alors son visage entre ses mains. Castiel baissa la tête en disant.

\- Tu te trompes, Dean. Je savais ce que je faisais. Je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai été créé pour toi. Je devais tout faire pour te sauver. De la même manière que toi et Sam êtes chasseurs et que vous faites tout pour sauver les gens. Vous êtes morts, vous avez été blessés, vous avez perdu toute votre famille pour cette mission. C'est pareil pour moi, Dean.

Le frère se leva d'un bond, encore une fois. Il fit les cent pas en hurlant presque.

\- Non ! Et ça doit changer, tu entends ! Nous sommes des hommes libres ! Merde... Maintenant que je sais tout ça, je...

\- Tu quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as posé toutes ces questions ? Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ?

Dean s'assit sur le bord de la table, en face de son ami.

\- Tu as mille fois mon âge, Cass. La raison qui m'a poussé à vouloir savoir tout ça, n'a plus d'importance, désormais. Je te jure que si je pouvais te rendre tes pouvoirs, te faire redevenir un ange, je le ferais.

\- Et qui te dis que j'en ai envie ? Comme tu viens de le dire, j'ai mille fois de ton âge. Je suis un être millénaire et je suis fatigué, Dean. Si fatigué... J'ai vu l'humanité naître, j'ai vu Adam et Eve, j'ai vu les guerres, j'ai vu des générations venir au monde et mourir. J'ai vu les étoiles se transformer en trou noir, j'ai vu les hommes évolués, j'ai vu la joie, la peine, la tristesse. J'ai vu toute la création de Père devenir ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Et maintenant, j'aimerais vivre et mourir sur terre comme tout le monde. Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'autre qu'observer. Je voudrais pouvoir ressentir tout ce que j'ai vu.

Il baissa la tête pour avouer.

\- J'aimerais aimer et être aimé. Je veux arrêter de détruire, je veux créer. Je ne veux plus me battre, je suis las de la guerre.

Dean se tortilla, il regarda Castiel pour demander presque à voix basse.

\- Tu... Tu veux aimer ? Comme tu as aimé April ?

Castiel, toujours la tête basse, répliqua.

\- Non. Je n'aimais pas April. Je... Je voulais juste savoir ce que ça faisait de...

Le frère tiqua.

\- Quoi ? Tu voulais juste t'envoyer en l'air pour découvrir l'effet que ça fait ?

L'ex-ange ferma les yeux.

\- J'ai honte... Surtout qu'elle s'est servie de mes faiblesses pour me tuer.

Le Winchester toussota avant de poser la question qui lui brûlé les lèvres.

\- Tu as déjà aimé, Cass ? Aimé quelqu'un d'un amour inconditionnel ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire « aimer » ? Toi qui parles toutes les langues de l'univers.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà ressenti ça. Parce que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait à l'intérieur.

Dean, qui le vivait en cet instant, lui décrit alors.

\- Ça fait mal et ça fait du bien, en même temps. Ton cœur bat la chamade, tes mains sont moites, ton cerveau fonctionne au ralenti, tu as l'impression que tes pensées deviennent malsaines, tu ne peux pas t'approcher de la personne que tu aimes, tu n'arrives pas à la toucher, mais tu en crèves d'envie. Ça te bouffe de l'intérieur, ça te tue à petit feu, tu veux mourir plutôt que d'être loin de cette personne. C'est tout ça « aimer »... Tu as déjà ressenti ça ?

Castiel se frotta le visage, il ferma les yeux pour ne pas regarder son ami. Il avoua à demi-mot.

\- Oui...

Le cœur de Dean battait à tout rompre, il devait savoir, même si la réponse ne lui plairait sûrement pas.

\- Pour qui ? Pour qui, tu as ressenti ça ?

Après quelques secondes de silence, Castiel se leva d'un coup pour se diriger vers la porte de la cuisine. Choqué, Dean descendit de la table pour attraper son ange par la manche de son peignoir. Mais ce dernier rétracta son bras pour se défaire de son emprise. Sans le vouloir, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Dean. Le frère, la gorge nouée, articula difficilement.

\- Cass... Pour qui ? S'il te plaît, dis-le moi...

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu m'as posé toutes ces questions. Alors pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ?

Dean dut se contenir pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

\- Pour qui, Cass ?

\- Pourquoi, Dean ?

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

\- Toi non plus.

Ils se tenaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre. Lorsque le frère fit un pas en avant vers son ami, ce dernier recula.

\- Mon espace personnel, Dean...

Ce dernier se mit à rire aux éclats.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Ça fait des années que tu te moques du mien ! Des années que tu débarques derrière mon cul, des années que tu me parles à trois centimètres de ma tronche !

Le Winchester s'avança de plus belle, mais Castiel continua de reculer jusqu'à toucher le mur de la salle. Il tâtonna des mains à la recherche de la porte, mais elle n'était pas derrière lui. L'ex-ange bégaya alors.

\- Je... Je viens de me rendre compte que... Ce n'est pas bien, ce que je faisais. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû empiéter sur ton espace personnel, pardonne-moi.

Dean esquissa un sourire.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Tu viens de t'en rendre compte comme ça, d'un coup ?

Intimidé et penaud, Castiel chercha une issue du regard, les mains posées contre la tapisserie.

\- Oui, je... Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.

Dean s'avança encore.

\- Tu ne savais pas quoi ?

L'ex-ange tourna la tête sur le côté pour ne plus voir son ami.

\- Dean, s'il te plaît, recule.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça me gêne.

Le frère rit de plus belle.

\- Ouais et quand je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de lécher langoureusement ta cuillère tout à l'heure, t'en avais rien à taper, que je sache.

\- Excuse-moi. Je suis désolé. Maintenant, tu peux reculer ?

\- Non. Dis-moi pour qui tu as ressenti les sentiments que je t'ai décrit.

Castiel baissa la tête, il ferma les yeux, une larme s'échappa pour couler sur sa joie, il avoua tout bas.

\- Pour... Toi. _I'm sorry, Dean. _

Dean fut sous le choc, comme s'il venait de recevoir une gifle monumentale en plein cœur. Il réussit cependant à poser ses mains contre le mur, encerclant de cette façon l'ex-ange.

\- Je vais te dire pourquoi je t'ai posé toutes ces questions... Je voulais mieux te connaître. Savoir ta vie, ton passé parce que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Je me suis rendu compte que je t'ai brisé, je suis désolé, Cass. Tu as mille fois mon âge, mais... Je n'y peux rien... Je...

Toujours les yeux rivés sur le sol, Castiel avala péniblement sa salive pour demander.

\- Tu quoi ?

Dean posa son front sur celui de son ami. Ce qui lui provoqua un frisson dans tout le corps.

\- Ce que tu ressens pour moi... Je le ressens pour toi aussi... Tu comprends ?

\- Non, je... Si. Oui, je comprends...

Le frère, n'arrivant plus à retenir ses émotions, passa ses mains dans les cheveux en bataille du brun. Il lui releva la tête pour se noyer dans ses yeux bleus. Ils se regardèrent tous deux de longues secondes, puis Castiel tenta.

\- Dean, je...

Les lèvres de son ange mirent Dean au bord du supplice. N'en pouvant plus, il se jeta sur ses dernières pour l'embrasser. Castiel fut sous le choc, mais il le laissa faire, invitant même sa langue à jouer avec la sienne. Son cœur battait la chamade, l'ex-ange passa à son tour ses mains dans les cheveux courts du blond. Durant de longues minutes, ils échangèrent leur premier baiser langoureux. Puis, Dean quitta les lèvres de l'ange pour descendre sur sa nuque. Il sentit son corps frissonner, cette peau si douce qu'il rêvait de toucher depuis si longtemps. Mais la culpabilité le gagna bien vite et il recula en chuchotant.

\- J'peux pas, Cass. Je n'ai pas le droit de te souiller encore plus. Je ne veux plus de détruire.

Ébranlé, l'homme répliqua.

\- Q-Quoi ? Mais je suis humain, désormais. Je n'ai plus d'ordre à recevoir de personne, je fais ce que je veux. Tu m'as appris le libre-arbitre, tu ne peux pas me l'enlever maintenant.

\- Putain, Cass. Je crève d'envie d'être avec toi. Mais je suis mauvais, je... J'étais un démon et toi un ange. Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

\- Non. Parce que nous sommes humains tous les deux aujourd'hui.

Dean regarda son compagnon.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ? Tu désires vraiment être avec moi ?

\- Pour la première fois, depuis des milliers d'années, oui, je suis sûr de ce choix.

\- _Freakin' angel !_

Il se jeta de nouveau sur son homme, l'embrassant de plus belle. Dean passa d'abord ses mains dans le dos de son ange, avant de commencer à ouvrir son peignoir pour toucher son torse. Le contact de sa peau sur ses doigts procura au frère un frisson de plaisir. Il descendit ses bras jusqu'à arriver aux hanches de son compagnon. Castiel stoppa ses baisers pour avouer avec une certaine gêne.

\- Dean... Je n'ai rien en dessous.

\- J'vois ça... Fallait pas venir débraillé de la sorte pour le p'tit déj'.

Il se mit à rire avant de reprendre sa découverte tactile, mais Castiel bloqua les gestes de son ami.

\- Dean... Je ne sais pas comment... Je ne sais pas faire ça avec un homme.

Le frère lutta pour ne pas exploser de rire.

\- Ah parce que tu crois que je suis un expert en la matière ?

\- Mais toi, tu as souvent fait ça avec...

\- Des filles, Cass ! Des filles ! Tu crois que les nanas sont foutues pareilles que les mecs ou quoi ?

\- Non, mais...

Dean posa un doigt sur la bouche de Castiel pour le faire taire.

\- Chut. Écoute, on va apprendre tous les deux en même temps, ok ? Et si jamais on galère, on se matera un porno gay et puis c'est tout. _Capiche ? _

Il enleva son doigt pour que l'ex-ange puisse répondre.

\- Hum... Je sais pas...

\- Je prends ça pour un « oui ».

Il prit Castiel par la main pour sortir de la cuisine. L'heure de la découverte était venue pour les deux hommes. Dean essaya de ne pas culpabiliser pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Parce qu'après tout, son ange avait mille fois son âge.

**THE END.**

_Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

_Parce que maintenant que j'ai terminé cet OS un peu étrange, j'ai envie de dormir pendant deux semaines, tellement les émotions m'ont assassiné ! LOL_


End file.
